


A Dream in the Void

by angelkat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	A Dream in the Void

He knew it was his fault why everything ended up this way.

The fault was his, and that fault was that he was not Thor.

It was his fault that he was Loki, monster, monster, _monster_ \--

He flinched every time he heard his utter oaf of a brother calling out to him. ''Loki!'' Thor screamed, and Loki just wanted him to _stop_ , _stop it,_ _leave me alone_ _!_ Can't you see, you're all better off without me! This is what I want, Thor! I want to be left alone! I don't want to be anywhere with anyone, I'll be fine on my own _I'm strong enough without you_ \--

I’m a burden, a burden, you’re better off without me--

''Loki, _please!_ ''

But stubborn Thor, _loving_ Thor,

that stupid, senseless, hollow-skulled, _sentimental_ buffoon of an _idiot--_

_''BROTHER!''_

When he thought about it, if the situation had just been a little bit different, he might have turned out into something else entirely. Maybe if, as a child, he'd just been a little more outgoing, a little more talkative, a little more heroic and brave and friendly and warm and strong and kind and _Thor_ \--

Loki fell onto his wounded knees and his trembling body sharply inhaled much needed air, each desperate gasp tearing hungrily, _screamingly_ at his lungs, at his heart, at his mind and soul and _very existence_ \--

The thundering footsteps from behind him stopped, and the sudden stillness of the forest seemed to hang around him and the new unwanted presence behind him. The night's silence waited in bated breath.

Thor carefully put a foot forward. And another.

And another, and _another_ , until he ran once more and fell to his knees by his brother's side, whispering, gently, softly, over and over and _over_ until Loki was tired, _tired_ of hearing his own disgusting name being spoken with such--such _love_ \--

''Oh, Loki...''

_Dammit,_ _Thor._

He wants to pull away. He hates him for following him. 

_Thank you for following me_ _._

* * *

Loki wakes.

He stares up at the void of space as he drifted in eternal darkness.

It was a dream.

Thor never followed him.

Tears welled on the corner of his eyes and a tired whisper escaped his lips.

_You left me. I hate you, Thor. I hate you._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm a monster._

_Leave me alone._

_Help me._


End file.
